Les petits dialogues
by Loupiote54
Summary: Quelques dialogues de l'anime ont été remanié à ma sauce. Un peu de yaoi mais rien de sérieux.
1. Chapter 1

**Les petits dialogues de Mamie Loupiote**

**Disclamer: **Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman reborn, je me contente de faire n'importe quoi avec.

* * *

Reborn tire sur Tsuna avec la Balle de Dernière Volonté.

-Il est à poil...Caleçon-man!

_-Dites, c'est moi où ses fringues se sont carrément désintégrés._

-Regardez...Il est en train de gagner contre un champion de kendo.

-_Et il a la tête en feu aussi. Il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça bizarre?_

_-_Bravo Tsuna!

-_Je ne comprendrai jamais la logique japonaise.__  
_

* * *

-Ma tétine brille parce qu'il y a un autre arcobelano sur l'île.

-_Donc dans le noir, ça fait lampe torche!_

_-Takeshi...la ferme._

* * *

_-_Yamamoto, Gokudera, arrêtez de vous discuter! _Je sais...vous allez vous faire un bisou._

_-Quoi?!_

_-Il a raison intervient Reborn, faites-le._

Ils le font.

Dix minutes plus tard:

-_Euh...Les gars, ça suffit maintenant. Vous êtes dans ma chambre là._

* * *

-Je vais prendre ton corps!

-_Mukuro...Par prendre mon corps...Tu veux dire au sens propre ou au ses figuré? Parce que là, il y a un sacré double sens._

_-Tu es vraiment pervers en réalité._

* * *

-Sa sonnerie de téléphone est l'hymne du collège.

-_J'ai voulu mettre une chanson de Disney mais ça ne collait pas avec mon personnage._

* * *

-Sa sonnerie de téléphone est l'hymne du collège._ La mienne aussi. Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, épouse-moi Hibari!_

* * *

-Son talent est de cacher des bombes dans tous son corps.

-_Mais il porte des vêtements moulants et il a assez de bombes pour détruire le collège._

_-Non mais en fait, il les planque dans une dimension parallèle et...Ouais non, même à moi ça ne me paraît pas crédible et je suis un bébé avec un caméléon qui se change en flingue._

* * *

-Il faut nous entraîner dur pour combattre la Varia.

-_On peut pas aller en boîte plutôt?_

* * *

-Je vais te tirer dessus pour que tu comprennes ma technique.

Il tire.

-_Merde, mauvaise balle, il est mort._

* * *

-Il s'appelle Superbi Squalo.

-_Le pauvre, tout le monde devait se moquer de lui quand il était en primaire._

* * *

-Voici Basil.

-_Il n'a pas de nom de famille?_

_-On s'en fiche, il est là pour que tu lui démontes la gueule. _

* * *

-Lambo-san est là!

-_Ici ce n'est pas la maison des Sawada, c'est celle du voisin psychopathe qui découpe les enfants en petits morceaux pour les manger. Et, je rigole ne lance pas cette grenade, NNOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!_

* * *

-Ton père raconte des histoires très intéressantes. _Et sinon, je veux la même drogue que lui, je suis sûre que je verrai la vie en rose avec ça!_

* * *

-Gokudera Hayato vient d'Italie.

-_C'est sûr que Gokudera, c'est vachement italien comme nom._

* * *

-Jyudaime!

-Gokudera?

-_Je me suis cassé un ongle!_

* * *

-Tsuna!

-Yamamoto?

-_Je pourrai pas combattre demain, mon chat a avalé ma bague de guardien._

* * *

Juste un petit délire pour me détendre après avoir fini ma fic parodique...Je n'ai écris que du délire pur pendant ces vacances. Alors votre avis? Ah, et si quelqu'un pouvez m'expliquer le coup des numéros pour indiquer les couples, je nage un peu.


	2. Chapter 2

Et oui, je massacre à nouveau les dialogues de l'anime! Alors, tout d'abord, merci à **a.n'onyme, Akiza666, ** **hanahime, ****M.H.N.S **et **halowii'n** qui ont reviewé le premier chapitre et m'ont aidé à me retrouver dans cette jungle de numéros. J'espère que ce chapitre vous amusera aussi.

**Disclamer: **Tout est à Akira Amano, je ne fais que lui emprunter les personnages et l'univers.

**Et encore des dialogues à la con!**

* * *

-Je vais te mordre à mort.

-_Tes fantasmes sont vraiment bizarres._

* * *

-Dino, viens te battre!

__D'abord les morsures et maintenant une fixation sur un type avec un fouet. Mon petit Hibari, tu n'aurais pas des tendances sado-maso?_

-_Romario, je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu énerves trop Kyoya!_

* * *

-Reborn! Où es tu passé? Reborn! _Me planter devant l'autel! Comment a-t-il osé?_

* * *

-Le Kyudaime n'est pas le père de Xanxus!

-_Comme quoi, ne pas révéler à son gamin qu'on l'a adopté, ça peut attirer les ennuis dit doctement Reborn._

* * *

-J'ai juré de ne pas me couper les cheveux tant que Xanxus n'aura pas atteint son but.

-_Mais tu les égalises un peu comme même des fois? Tu sais, les cheveux longs nécessitent un sacré entretien sinon ils s'abîment et c'est moche._

_-Kyoko, ce n'est pas le moment!_

* * *

-J'ai juré de ne pas me couper les cheveux tant que Xanxus n'aura pas atteint son but.

-_L'Oréal, parce que je le vaux bien!_

_-Non Dino...Cette blague est pourrie. J'attendais mieux d'un de mes anciens élèves._

* * *

-Gokudera, ça va?

-_C'est marrant mais quand il s'écroule, Yamamoto est presque toujours le premier près de lui. C'est suspect._

* * *

-REBORN!

-_Tsuna, tu as combien de caleçons au total?_

* * *

_-_Gokudera...Pourquoi je suis arrivé dans un cercueil?

-_Euh...En fait, il y a eu une soirée un peu arrosée et on t'a enterré vivant...Mais on t'a vite déterré, ne t'inquiète pas!_

* * *

-Gokudera...Pourquoi je suis arrivé dans un cercueil?

-_Parce que tu es mort._

_-Et pourquoi le cercueil est au milieu d'une forêt paumée?_

_-C'est un peu la merde alors on pouvait pas t'enterrer..._

_-Alors, vous ne pouviez pas m'enterrer mais par contre, vous aviez le temps d'acheter un super cercueil avec les armes des Vongola et tout et de mettre les pétales de fleurs. Et de me trimballer dans une forêt.  
_

_-Euh...Joker?_

* * *

-Il faut que tu tues ce type.

-_Mais si je le tue, je me sauve moi-même dans le futur et me connaissant, mon moi du futur peut venir dans le passé pour chercher une autre solution. Et si je me fais tuer en voulant tuer ce gars, je serai mort deux fois en dix ans et si je meurs dans le futur, je ne pourrai pas mourir dans dix ans parce que mon moi actuel sera déjà mort..._

__Jyudaime...Arrêtez de réfléchir._

* * *

-Tu ne vois pas ta propre vie.

-_Il essaye de dire de façon poétique que tu as des tendances suicidaires._

_-Merci, j'avais compris._

* * *

-Xanxus utilise les Flammes de la Colère.

-_En même temps, de sa part, les Flammes de l'amour auraient été surprenantes..._

* * *

-Ah, jeune Vongola. J'allais à la douche et je me retrouve ici.

-_Heureusement que tu n'as pas été invoqué cinq minutes plus tard alors!_

* * *

-Romeo!

-_Mais c'est Lambo, idiote. Tu as butée ton ex!_

* * *

_-_Je suis un arcobaleno.

-_Ah, ça sonne bien...Voyons voir ce que ça signifie...Arc-en-ciel? Pour le nom d'un groupe de tueurs, c'est tout de suite moins classe._

* * *

-Je vais épouser Reborn.

-_Mais c'est un bébé! Pédophile! Je savais qu'elle n'était pas claire cette fille!_

* * *

-Je vais te tuer Reborn!

-_Tu sais Lambo, je pense que quand on veut assassiner quelqu'un, c'est mieux de ne pas le prévenir avant chaque tentative._

* * *

Et voilà, j'ai encore passé ma soirée à écrire des bêtises. Enfin, pas que des bêtises. Rassurez-moi, je ne suis pas la seule a avoir été choqué par le coup du cercueil Vongola hyper classe dans la forêt? Et est-ce que quelqu'un s'est déjà ennuyé assez pour compter le nombre de caleçons de Tsuna? Est-ce que ça se voit beaucoup que je suis obsédée par le YamaGoku ou 8059?

Après ces questions hautement philosophiques, parlons d'une suite. Je posterai peut-être un autre chapitre mais je n'ai pas encore fini de regarder les épisodes de l'anime (j'en suis au 76) donc tout dépendra de mon inspiration et de mon rythme de visionnage et comme je suis en pleine période de révisions intenses, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent. A plus!


	3. Chapter 3

Décidément, on pourrait croire que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire dans ma vie que d'écrire des conneries sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Voilà la suite!

**Disclamer: **Tout est à Amano-sama.

**Dialogues à la con, dernier volet de la trilogie à moins qu'il y ait une suite**

* * *

-Je suis Belphegor, le prince de la Varia!

-_Je croyais que les jolis diadèmes étaient un truc de princesse._

* * *

-Je suis Belphegor, le prince de la Varia!

-_Tu vois quelque chose avec cette frange?_

* * *

-Varia quality!

-_On dirait un slogan publicitaire._

* * *

-Je ne t'aime pas Yamamoto! J'affronterai Gamma seul.

-_Et c'est moi qu'on traite d'idiot..._

* * *

-Il faut faire de ta détermination une flamme.

_-Si on est déterminé à fuir très loin, ça marche aussi?_

* * *

-VOOOI!

_-Le seuil de douleur est largement dépassé. Reposez en paix, tympans des gardiens Vongola._

* * *

-VOOOI!

_-Ta gueule!_

_-Et Bel, je te..._

_-Ben, il me crie plus dessus._

_-Extinction de voix._

* * *

-Déchet!

_-Vous vous trompez, je m'appelle Tsunayoshi._

* * *

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, nous ne sommes pas arrivés dix ans mais neuf ans et dix mois dans le passé.

_-C'est parce que ça arrange l'auteur._

* * *

-Un membre des Millefiore peut-être parfaitement heureux tant qu'il fait bien son travail. _Par contre, si tu ne le fais pas bien, on a un bourreau stagiaire très enthousiasme, il a même accepté de travailler gratuitement. C'est beau d'avoir une passion._

* * *

-Pourrais tu-faire... _Aie!_

_-Byakuran-sama, allez-vous bien?_

_-Il faut que j'aille chez le dentiste._

* * *

_-_Où est le gardien de la foudre?

-Là.

-_On est dans la merde._

* * *

-Tu as ordonné de détruire les anneaux pour qu'ils ne déclenchent pas de conflit.

-_Comme quoi, même dix ans dans le futur, tu n'es pas devenu plus intelligent Tsunaze._

* * *

-Colonello..._Espèce de petit con! Tu es mort sans mon autorisation! Je te déteste!_

* * *

-Haru et Kyoko vont s'occuper de la cuisine. _Les mecs à la baston et les filles qui les attendent avec un repas chaud...Non, je ne suis pas sexiste!_

* * *

-Je vais te tuer.

-_Tu sais, vu le nombre de gens qui m'ont dit ça, je ne suis plus du tout impressionné._

* * *

-Je m'appelle Gamma.

-_Sans déconner, c'est ton vrai nom?_

_-Non, c'est un surnom. En vrai, je m'appelle Jean-Michel mais c'est moins classe._

* * *

-Je ferai tout pour le Jyudaime!

-_Euh...par tout tu veux dire jusqu'aux trucs interdits aux moins de 18 ans?_

_-Comme même pas ou Takeshi va me tuer!_

_-Pourquoi lui en particulier?_

_-Désolé, j'ai une urgence!_

* * *

-Je vais prendre ton corps.

-_Trop tard, Reborn t'a devancé._

_-..._

_-C'est une blague, ne fais pas cette tête Mukuro!_

* * *

_-_Boss!

-Squalo?

-_J'en ai marre! Vous me délaissez, vous abîmez mes cheveux que je laisse pousser pour vous soi-dit en passant en lançant de l'alcool dessus, vous me refilez toute la paperasse._

_-Et tu vas faire quoi? Tu ne peux pas me battre!_

_-Xanxus, ce soir, c'est canapé._

_-NOOONNN!_

* * *

_-_Comme tu le vois, Yamamoto est redevenu un idiot de base-balleur.

-_Parce qu'il était subitement devenu intelligent dans le futur?_

* * *

-Tsuna n'a aucune hésitation à confier ses sentiments à Reborn. Ils ont un lien très fort, ils ont du traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble. _Il faudrait que Reborn prenne une forme adulte et que j'appelle mes copines yaoiste._

* * *

-Lal Mirch est celle qui a fait un homme de Colonello.

-_C'est pas bientôt fini les doubles sens?_

* * *

J'aime bien Lal et je l'imagine très bien comme le genre de femme à engueuler son mec pour s'être fait tué. J'ai regardé aujourd'hui même l'épisode où Gokudera et Yamamoto rencontrent Gamma et où Gokudera veut se battre seul et je suis sûre de ne pas être la seule à avoir interprétée ainsi la tronche que tire Takeshi. Merci aux reviewers du chapitre précédent. Et oui, je n'ai pas de cerveau. La preuve, je suis fière du titre de ce chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai la cervelle en compote, une flemme monstrueuse et une crise de geekitude aiguë mais j'ai encore fait un chapitre dont pas mal de parties ont été gribouillé au beau milieu d'une épreuve. Je bloquais sur une question alors j'ai fais une pause. Je n'ai pas trouvé la réponse mais je propose ceci.

**Disclamer: **Tout est à Madame Amano.

* * *

**Dialogues pendant une semaine d'examen**

**Ou comment l'auteur a réussi à baisser encore le niveau**

-Je vais te montrer ma vrai forme.

_-Pour l'instant, tu joues juste à faire des ombres chinoises._

_-C'est une question de style, tu comprendras plus tard._

* * *

-Dame-Tsuna!

-_Tu sais qu'en français, à l'écrit tu insinues que Tsuna est une fille et à l'oral qu'il est maudit?_

_-Même dans les autres langues, je n'ai pas de chance..._

* * *

_-_Tu es en retard Uni.

-_J'y ai été forcé par l'auteur pour me mettre en valeur et montrer que je suis un personnage important._

_-Ah, donc c'est pour ça que tu portes un chapeau ridicule?_

_-Non, j'ai juste des goûts de chiotte._

* * *

-Je suis Glo Xinia!

_-Toi aussi c'est un surnom._

_-Non, mes parents étaient des gens originaux. Mon deuxième prénom est Enguerrand-Cthulu. _

* * *

-Je suis Glo Xinia!

_-Effectivement, vous avez l'air perturbé. Allongez-vous sur le divan et parlez moi de votre enfance._

_-Alors mon père était témoin de Jéhovah et ma mère sataniste. C'était compliqué à la maison._

_-Oui, continuez..._

* * *

-Regarde-ma vraie puissance!

-_Oh, une fille et des tentacules! Il y a des enfants qui regardent cette anime!_

* * *

-Tsuna, tu n'es pas assez concentré!

-_Comment-puis rester concentré alors que dès que je tourne le dos cinq minutes, quelqu'un décide d'aller se balader hors de la base secrète!_

* * *

-Ils se sont encore endormi sans avoir pu manger!

-_Leurs assiettes sont vachement bien nettoyées pour des gens qui n'ont pas mangé. _

* * *

-Tu es donc allié aux Vongola, tu n'as pu supporter de voir tes amis à terre.

-_Tu n'as rien compris, je suis le beau gosse ténébreux qui n'aime personne, je suis là pour la BASTON!_

* * *

-Sho-chan va faire son rapport.

-_J'ai l'impression d'avoir trois ans chaque fois que vous utilisez ce surnom._

* * *

-Irie-sama, tout va bien?

-_Je vois ta culotte._

* * *

-Irie-sama, tout va bien?

-_J'aime travailler avec des filles qui ne portent pas de culottes._

* * *

-Tu as pris possession de ma chouette!

-Kufufu...Tu as vite compris pour une fois, peut-être devrais-je te féliciter.

_-As-tu remarqué qu'il s'agit d'une femelle?_

_-..._

* * *

-Je vais chercher un médecin pour I-pin.

-_Sinon, vous pouvez peut-être tester les médicaments avant. Vous savez, ceux que Gianini s'est fait chier à ramener? Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien, sors de la base et donne une belle occasion à Tsuna de montrer qu'il est un gentil héros qui vole au secours des demoiselles en détresse._

* * *

-Oh, des feux d'artifices!

-_Non, c'est juste Hibari qui aime bien massacrer ses alliés._

* * *

-Aniki!

_-Pourquoi ont-ils supprimé la clope dans l'anime! Entre elle et mon entraînement foireux, j'ai absolument besoin de fumer!_

* * *

_-_J'ai encore mal au ventre.

-_Ah ça, passer son temps à grignoter devant l'ordinateur, ça ne pardonne pas._

* * *

C'est fini! Merci aux reviewers du chapitre précédent. Soyez gentils, ne demandez pas tout de suite mon internement. Mon correcteur orthographique me propose Marie-salope à la place d'Irie-sama et Kung-fu pour le rire de ce cher gardien de la brume. Je l'aime bien.


End file.
